


Hidden Memories

by colfhummel



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colfhummel/pseuds/colfhummel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt spends the night at Sebastian’s place and can’t resist the temptation to stick his nose into an old photoalbum with pictures of Sebastian’s childhood. (I’ll admit, this is totally inspired by these super cute childhood pictures Grant tweeted some days ago :3 )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to Caroline (flipmeforward) for once again being a very helpful beta reader ♥

Kurt is woken up by his full bladder at around two am. It’s not the first night he’s staying over at Sebastian’s apartment, but his orientation still is a little bit off and he has to grope his way along the walls to not accidentally stumble into a piece of furniture.

After having successfully made his way to the bathroom and out of it again, Kurt just wants to drag himself back to the bed, wants to sink back into his warm place snug against Sebastian’s chest.

But when he walks past the open door to the living room, Kurt pauses. The blinds are open, so the room is brightly lit with pale moonlight. The room isn’t unknown to Kurt, of course. They’ve spent most of their first few dates in there, letting some random movie play on Netflix while sucking each other’s brains out. Kurt’s lips curl, something fluttering inside his chest at the memory.

There’s a big closet and a couple of shelves, and Kurt twitches at the mere thought of all the unexplored secrets that might be stacked away. Hidden behind those wooden doors or between a pair of books. Maybe some embarrassing things Sebastian doesn’t want him to know. Guilt begins to twinge in his stomach and it almost makes him turn away and walk back to the bedroom.

But Kurt enters the room, quiet as a cat, with his bare feet lightly pressing into the soft carpet. His fingers trace the knob of the big wooden closet and he hesitates for a moment before pulling it open. It’s dark, even with the moonlight peeking into the room, and Kurt can do nothing but grope into pitch blackness while hoping to find something interesting. He feels something thick, paper-ish, and when he pulls on it and there’s a faint shimmer of light falling onto it, Kurt makes out some sort of label with letters on it. Squinting his eyes, and pulling it further out of the closet, Kurt can read the words ‘ _Sebastian Age 4-6’_  on it.

“Oh my god,” he gasps into the silence, swiftly pulling the object out and finding himself holding a big and heavy photo album in his hands.

He’s never seen a single picture from Sebastian’s childhood before.  _Well, until now_ , he thinks with curved lips, balancing the album in the crook of his arm as he slowly opens it.

A slight moldy smell rises up his nose as he claps the album open. Kurt wonders for how long it had been stacked deep inside the dark closet; when had been the last time someone, be it Sebastian himself or one of his parents, had taken a look inside.

He walks towards one of the big windows to get more light. There it is, the first childhood picture Kurt ever gets to see of Sebastian.

It’s from Sebastian’s fourth birthday. Kurt immediately recognizes his trademark smirk. Even back then he had this cocky and smug attitude, Kurt thinks with a soft snort. Also, he’s wearing what is probably the single worst bowlcut Kurt’s ever seen on anyone before. However, little Sebastian still looks absolutely  _precious_ , especially with those Superman pajamas and clutching a big stuffed plush dog.

The next picture shows Sebastian kneeling on the floor, gathered by a collection of new toys and ripped wrapping paper. Almost his whole face is smudgy with chocolate, but little Sebastian doesn’t seem to mind at all and just grins at the camera while giving the photographer two thumbs up. Kurt chuckles, eyes crinkling as he wonders if his Mom had already been waiting with a wet napkin in the background to rub Sebastian’s face clean after the picture had been taken.

His eyes sweep over several other childhood photographs. One of them shows Sebastian at the Zoo, standing in front of the elephant compound while clutching a small meerkat plush toy against his chest. It makes Kurt laugh softly, very much remembering that one insult he’d been throwing in his boyfriend’s face a couple of years ago. Another one shows Sebastian standing next to his father, who’s kneeling on the ground. Sebastian is wearing a whole baseball gear, proudly showing off the big glove and the ball he’s clutching there.

There’s a tiny pang inside Kurt’s chest all of a sudden. He knows his Dad would’ve loved to do that with him, too.

He turns to the next page, his eyes darting across the pictures there, warmth blooming in his chest with every new picture his eyes take in. “So cute,” he whispers to himself, dragging the tip of his finger over a picture that shows Sebastian in a dinosaur costume, holding up a big pumpkin pail while showing off a row of small white teeth in a wide grin.

Another picture shows Sebastian on his first day at school, wearing a dark blue sweatshirt with some embroidered logo on it and a pair of grey pants.  _Of course_  Sebastian went to a private primary school.

“I wouldn’t have pegged you as a snoop.”

Kurt’s heart jumps as he twirls around, almost dropping the album as he finds himself staring wide-eyed at Sebastian.

“O-oh, you’re awake?!”

Sebastian lets out a snort. “Yep. Sorry I interrupted you digging through my personal stuff, by the way. Go ahead.”

Even though Sebastian’s voice sounds amused more than angry, Kurt still feels his stomach twist with shame. “Look Bas, I-I’m really sorry, okay?” Kurt hates how squeaky his voice sounds. “I just- I, u-uhm, I-sorry-”

“Gosh,” Sebastian suddenly huffs out, walking over to Kurt with quick strides. He grasps Kurt’s shoulders, gently squeezing them. “You know, as endearing as it is to see you as this squirming, blushing mess who tries to stammer out an apology, I don’t really like the fact that you seem to think I’m actually mad at you.” He scrunches his face, shaking his head a little before his lips curve in his usual smirk. “Even though I could  _so_  use that to my advantage.”

Kurt rolls his eyes. “You’re an ass.”

“Tsk, tsk, that’s not really the language a misbehaving and nosy boy like you should use,” Sebastian drawls, tightening his grip on Kurt’s shoulders as he leans down. He presses their lips together, causing Kurt’s protest to turn in nothing more but a muffled whimper.

The album is still clutched against Kurt’s chest as Sebastian pulls him closer, fingers sneakily gliding down to grab at Kurt’s round ass.

“ _Mmph_ \- Hey-”

“Shut up,” Sebastian growls and presses their foreheads together. “You have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into, babe.”

Kurt’s breath hitches in his chest, a shiver running down his spine. “B-but I thought you weren’t mad?”

Sebastian chuckles, squeezing the fleshy globes of Kurt’s ass which he’s still holding onto. “Who says I’m mad at you?”

Kurt pulls out of Sebastian’s arms. “You- what?” He scrunches his face. “One minute you laugh, then you tell me you’re not mad, then you suddenly tell me I’m in trouble-”

“God, you can be a real buzzkill sometimes,” Sebastian remarks dryly, cocking an eyebrow before he snorts out a short laugh at seeing the pout forming on Kurt’s lips. “I was trying to initiate some sexy roleplay.”

Kurt’s eyes grow wide for a split second before he rolls them, accompanied with an annoyed sigh. “You’re unbelievable. You catch me digging through your personal stuff, and all you can think about is some weird punishment roleplay fantasy.”

Sebastian gives an unapologetic shrug. “So? Don’t you think I have the right to bend a nosy little shit like you over my knee?”

Just when Kurt’s about to reply, Sebastian snatches the album from his hands. “What even is that?” He furrows his brows and opens it.

There’s complete silence in the room for a few moments and Kurt wonders if he should say something, because Sebastian’s never that quiet. Never.

He clears his throat. “Um, Bas? Every-”

“Oh god,” Sebastian suddenly groans, clapping the album shut and pulling a pained grimace. “This is awful. Awful, awful, awful-”

“Wait a second,” Kurt gasps, eyes widening and lips twitching mischievously. “You’re embarrassed.”

Sebastian just scowls at him, throwing the album carelessly onto the couch next to him. “Of course I am.”

Kurt now grins fully. “Oh, that’s good,” he breathes, voice a little lower, “Sooo good. Oh how the tables have turned.” He rubs his hands together.

“What?” Sebastian holds his hands up. “Wait, no no no, this is  _not_  happening. We’re not flipping the power dynamic here, okay?! I’m supposed to be mad at  _you,_  in case you forgot.”

Kurt just continues to grin, feeling smug. “Well, you shouldn’t have told me you  _weren’t_  mad at me then. Twice.”

Sebastian crosses his arms. “Well, guess what, I’m mad now. You were digging through my personal stuff, Kurt. You could’ve- I don’t know,” he gestures with his hands, ringing for words, “You could’ve found some really intimate deeply personal stuff.”

With any other person, Kurt would’ve felt the guilt rushing back. But instead, everything Sebastian is saying now only manages to amuse him even more. “Like what? More pictures of Little Mr. Bowl Cut in superhero pajamas?”

“Kurt, I’m serious.”

“No, you aren’t,” Kurt chuckles, reaching out to wrap his arms around Sebastian’s neck. “But yeah, you know, I am sorry. I shouldn’t have done what I did. But,” he drags both of his hands down from Sebastian’s neck across his chest. “You were really cute as a kid. You don’t need to be embarrassed.”

That seems to propitiate Sebastian because he lets out a small sigh before he wraps his arms around Kurt’s waist, pulling him in for a small kiss. “You would’ve been embarrassed too with a bowl cut like this.”

Kurt giggles, their lips still brushing against each other. “Yeah, you’re right. The haircut was awful.”

Warmth is blooming in Kurt’s stomach from the embrace and the kiss, but there’s also a heavy tiredness slowly washing over him. He lets out a small yawn, nuzzling his face against Sebastian’s broad chest. “Back to bed?”

“Mhmm,” Sebastian hums, threading his fingers through Kurt’s hair before placing a gentle kiss against his temple. “But I still get to spank you for that, right?”

Kurt groans softly, slowly pulling out of the embrace before dragging Sebastian back to the bedroom. “Tomorrow,” he says with a yawn.

Just as they’ve both slipped back under their covers and Kurt has snuggled himself up against Sebastian ribcage, head resting comfortably on his chest; a thought crosses his mind.

“Why are you keeping these photo albums, by the way? Isn’t that usually something your parents have at their house?”

“I...kind of stole the albums from my parent’s house.”

“What?”

Sebastian huffs out a soft laugh. “Well, I thought, if the albums were out of reach from my mom’s grasp, she wouldn’t be able to show them to you, while telling you embarrassing stories to each picture. Obviously  _that_  plan backfired.”

Kurt’s lips curve into a smile. “Well,” he snuggles just a little bit closer against Sebastian’s warm body. After letting out another small yawn, he says, “I still don’t know those embarrassing stories.”

Sebastian chuckles. “And you never will.”


End file.
